


Endless Possibilities

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fix It Fic, Post Series, they deserved better damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: Post Series Finale. After Oliver's funeral Felicity, William and baby Mia now have to figure out what the new normal is, until Felicity gets a surprise visit from an unsuspecting visitor.aka. I refuse to accept that Oliver was not around to watch his kids grow up, that Felicity and Oliver were apart for 20 years.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 52
Kudos: 321





	Endless Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> The final moment in the series finale was beautiful, but the writers can fck themselves with everything else that they did. Oliver and Felicity deserve better. So I wrote a fix it fic.
> 
> That said, I still DONT like the Spectre out come, I would have preferred if Oliver came back alive and HUMAN and they just ran away and got to raise 5 kids with a dog and away from everyone else in the arrowverse.
> 
> Thank you Esther for editing and Pall for being a nag.

The moment she’s walks into the cabin, the tension from the past few days eases off her shoulders. The living room is littered with endless amount of toys and empty baby bottles, her boots are tossed to the side haphazardly mixed with Oliver’s running shoes and she _finally_ feels at home.

Her heart is heavy, and a different kind of weight rests on her chest. She no longer has to pretend she’s okay. To be strong.

All she needs right now is to be wrapped around her kids, and hope their presence will lessen the vice grip on her heart.

“Miss Felicity!” Felicity puts on a fake smile as Mrs Anderson comes into the room with her handbag strapped across her shoulder, “I’m so sorry. I was going to clean up before you came back but I think that stubborn front tooth is finally making its way.”

“Oh no, don’t mind that. Does she have a fever?” Felicity asks worriedly as she takes off her coat, and rests it on the back of the bar chair.

“No, she finally cried herself to sleep. Poor little thing, you call me if you need anything, okay?” Mrs Anderson pats Felicity on the cheek and Felicity almost crumbles. It makes her miss her mother and she’s so glad she asked her to move to Bloomfield.

“Thank you for everything Mrs. Anderson,” Felicity says gratefully. 

Mrs Anderson squeezes her shoulders just as the door opens and William walks into the cabin, his shoulders slumped. His eyes are red, his face hollow and Felicity’s heart aches all over again for him. 

“Oh is this your boy, who you can’t stop talking about?” The older lady is so excited she surprises William by scooping him up in a bear hug. Williams’s brown eyes are wide but he hugs her back tentatively, “Oh my, your Mama talks about you all the time. You look just like your dad.”

It’s exactly the wrong thing to say and William clamps up immediately. 

The older woman means well, but it’s not something William needs right now, after having far too many people he has never met before fawning over him at the wake.

Felicity’s about to put an end to it, but Mrs Anderson at least catches on. She ruffles William’s hair and bids them farewell telling Felicity to call her if they need anything. 

“I’m sorry about that, short order babysitters are hard to find,” Felicity says softly.

William nods silently he’s been characteristically quiet the entire drive and Felicity knows he will open up in his own time. He surprises her though when he shuffles closer to her and wraps his arms around her and buries his head in the crook of her neck. 

It’s the exact same thing Mia does when she is seeking comfort and Felicity can’t hold back her sob as she wraps her arms around her son pulling him closer to her.

They will get through this.

She rubs William’s back and presses a kiss to his forehead. They stand in the empty living room, in silence until William gently pulls away. He wipes his eyes and looks around the room curiously. 

“It’s nice,” he offers softly, his voice slightly hoarse.

Felicity nods, and smiled wistfully at the wooden coffee table, “Your dad...he picked up a hobby while we were here started making furniture. Cause of course he would….he...he wanted to make you a desk and chair for when you needed to study...he didn’t…”

She breaks off, cursing herself for crumbling again. William, her sweet boy, takes a step toward her and engulfs her in a hug yet again. 

He’s taller than she remembers, but it’s the exact comfort she needs. 

“Why don’t you check out your room and settle in. I’m gonna check on your sister, if she’s awake you can finally meet her...well baby size her, not the big one,” Felicity stutters slight still unable to wrap her mind around the fact that beautiful fierce woman, was her chubby cheeks, dimple smiling baby girl.

“She said she saw Dad,” William says suddenly, stopping Felicity in her tracks. She can hear the hopeful tone in his voice, “He taught her how to use his bow. She  _ knows _ him, but she’s a baby now, what if Dad…”

“Oh, Will. I’m sorry, but Mia came back before the Crisis happened that’s how she got to spend time with him. She couldn’t...your dad...it’s just time travel,” Felicity explains weakly hating the way the light dims in her son’s eyes.

“She sounded like he taught her some of those things while she was growing up,” William insists weakly, “They never found Dad’s body.  _ You _ said you couldn’t find him.”

“ _ William _ ,” Felicity says tentatively hating that she has to tell their son that she could not find his father.

“But there was no body,” William pleads weakly, Felicity’s eyes filling with tears at his broken, defeated expression.

“I know, but we can’t hold onto that,” Felicity remarks firmly, part of her trying to convince herself aka most as much as her son. “We can’t live like that. Your father wouldn’t want us to. You know that I will always have  _ something  _ keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. But we can’t let that consume us, okay?”

Felicity holds her breath waiting for his response finally he nods his head in agreement, his eyes still filled with tears, “I hate it,”

“Me too, kid,” Felicity agrees fiercely. She presses a kiss on his forehead and releases her hold on him, “Me too. I’m going to check on your sister, call me if you need anything.”

William nods and wander off into the living room, his shoulders hunched and she wishes there was some way she could help her son, but how can she comfort him when she can’t even comfort herself?

She walks into Mia’s nursery and can’t help but smile when she sees familiar green eyes staring back at her. Her mind still can’t seem to wrap around the fact that her baby girl turns into that strong, fierce, beautiful woman she met hours ago. Part of her wishes she could have spent more time with the grown up version of her, but the other part of her does not want to rush those years. She does not want to rush the time she has now with her kids.

“Hey baby girl,” Felicity calls out softly, she holds back a sob when she leans over to pick up Mia, the past 48 hours finally hitting her.

She cuddles the baby closer to her chest, her daughter seems to know that she needs comfort. Her chubby little hand raises and pats Felicity’s cheek gently and Felicity dry heaves trying to control her breathing.

She misses her husband. 

She  _ wants _ her husband back. 

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. This is not how their story was supposed to end. 

They deserved more. Her husband deserved to lay to rest in peace not be lost in time and space.

“Felicity Smoak?”

Felicity’s body tenses, she ignores the way Mia bounces in her arms, little hands stretching out to the person behind her. 

She makes a mental note to teach her daughter about stranger danger, as her body goes rigid. She does not turn around but she speaks firmly, “No. My family has suffered enough, my  _ children  _ have lost enough. I don’t care what you want, the answer is  _ no _ . Kindly, fuck off if you know what’s good for you.”

Whatever celestial being - the only kind she knows can get past her security system undetected - does not respond, but  _ Mia  _ gets more anxious and starts to reach eagerly for the person almost fighting to get out of Felicity’s arms.

“Felicity, please don’t panic.”

Felicity’s blood runs cold and her heart seizes.

_ No _ .

She knows that voice.

She has not heard that voice in  _ months _ . 

It can’t possibly be.

She slowly turns on her heels and sobs out in shock, her grip tightening around Mia.

_ Oliver. _

“Am I dreaming again?” She chokes out, fresh tears streaming down her face. She’s afraid to move towards him, afraid he will disappear.

“Hi,” Oliver chokes out softly, lowering his hood.

His familiar blue eyes stares back at her filling with tears, “ _ Felicity.” _

“Oliver?” She takes a tentative step towards him, her mind still unable to process what is going on.

Mia though startles both of them when she uses her mother’s distraction to her disadvantage and she goes tumbling into Oliver’s surprised arms.

“Oh!” Oliver gasps wish surprise, catching the baby immediately. 

“Oh god. Oh god. It’s really you,” Felicity sobs out, she takes a step towards him and cups his cheek. Her fingers gently scratching at his beard, “I don’t understand.”

“Felicity,” Oliver utters her name once again before he scoops her up in his arms, mindful of their daughter who is now squished between the two of them.

She feels the familiar solid weight of her husband, he smells like pine trees, it’s familiar, it’s home. He’s home. “I missed you so much.”

Her lips are on his immediately and she savours the salty taste of their combined tears. Her hands roam down his arms, and up and down the familiar contours of his back muscles. Her fingers trying to reach every part of him. She feels the warmth radiating from his body. 

His firm  _ real corporeal  _ body. 

She’s not making out with a ghost.

“No, no. Not a ghost.” Oliver says with a soft laugh as he pulls back, his eyes are swollen and red, and she knows that she is not faring any better. “Something else.”

“Yea, I noticed the new wardrobe. Kinda step down from your last suit. I liked how you filled out the leathers,” Felicity quips, earning a soft chuckle from her husband. 

The sound of his laughter is music to her ears. She never thought she would get to hear him laugh again, hear the sound of his voice, or the way he whispers her name.

She does not understand.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here, baby,” Oliver whispers softly. He cups her cheek and she can feel the rough callouses on his fingers brush against her skin, wiping away her tears. 

It’s really him.

“ _ How?”  _ She gasps out, overcome with emotion once again.

“I needed to become Spectre, to help rebuild the multiverse,” Oliver explains solemnly.

“I know that, I was the one who told Barry to get the Lazarus Pit but Barry and Sara said  _ after _ you killed the Anti-Monitor that you had to die, they said that you died,” Felicity repeats, her grip on his hood tightening. Each time she utters those words, she’s afraid he might disappear on her again. “I looked for you. I knew you needed to become Spectre but I didn’t...it never showed me this.”

“I know, but this needed to be done,” Oliver explains, “I have to...I have to look over the multiverses I helped create.”

Felicity’s heart drops at his words and she takes a step back from him, she almost takes their daughter from him, but Mia’s little head is resting on his chest, sleeping soundly. She suspects Oliver would not have relinquished his hold on their daughter either way.

“Did you only come back here to stay goodbye again? Oliver, I love you, but you can’t do that to me...to William…”

“Felicity, no! It’s not like that.” Oliver explains quickly taking two short strides towards her.

“Are you here for good?” Felicity asks hopefully, despite the fact that, rationally she knows if he were back for good he would have shown himself long before his funeral.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver replies, looking as broken as she feels.

“Why does it always have to be you?” She utters with defeat. 

Why after everything he’s been through, everything he’s sacrificed. He still has to give a piece of himself to a greater cause.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters brokenly. 

Felicity moves to wrap her arms around knowing their situation is quite literally out of their hands, “I know. Can you at least stay a little bit, talk to William? I think he needs to see you.”

“Oh! Felicity, honey, I don’t think you understand. Which I think might be the first time in the 8 years I’ve known you,” Oliver jokes lightly,

Felicity can’t even smile because she  _ is _ confused, and does not understand what he could mean. He says he could not stay and if he can’t why isn’t he as upset as she is?

“Explain,” she says firmly pulling back to look at him with narrow eyes, she gently brushes Mia’s soft blond hair and the baby only snuggles deeper into Oliver’s chest. Her husband is momentarily distracted by their daughter and a large smile blossoms on his face. “Oliver?”

“I can’t stay... _ permanently _ . I still have many things to look over.  _ But _ I can visit you and the kids,” Oliver explains hopefully, tentatively, and she hates that he could even think they would not want him, that they would not need him. “No one else can know and I know it’s not ideal, but…”

Felicity cups his cheek, rising on her tiptoes and kisses him soundly, “But we still get to have you in our lives. You will get to see them grow up and if Mia is anything to go by, they will both be amazing.”

“You got to meet her?” Oliver asks eagerly, “She was amazing…”

“Absolutely wonderful,” Felicity agrees tearfully.

“You would be so proud of William,” Oliver gushes.

“William? You met grown up William too?” Felicity asks. Slightly put off that she was not able to meet their adult son.

“Wait, how did you meet Mia? She and William should have never have come back. I fixed things, I made sure...where is William?” Oliver raises with each question and Felicity has to place a hand on his chest, to calm him. Oliver’s fingers lace through hers as his breathing simmers.

“He’s fine. He’s safe and in the other room. We can exchange notes about our adult kids later. For now I think our son needs to see you and he needs to meet his sister.”

“Hi baby, did you have a nice nap on Daddy? I’m sure you missed being able to sprawl over his chest like that uh? I know I did.”

Mia blinks owlishly are her mother, rubbing her little wet nose into Oliver’s chest.

“Oh god, I missed her,” Oliver whispers emotionally. His voice breaks as he holds her close, until the baby has had enough and pushes at his face with her little hands.

When their eyes meet though, Mia pauses, as though she’s seeing him for the first time. Mia breaks out into a one tooth smile and then gently pats his cheek, in  _ recognition _ and Felicity sobs at the exchange. Through all of this, her greatest regret would be that their daughter never got to know Oliver, and yet here they stand in her nursery and Mia already remembers him. 

Yes, their new situation, their new normal may not be ideal and definitely not what either of them imagined for their family, but Oliver getting to see their kids grow up is all she could ask for.

All she ever wanted.

* * *

“She remembers me,” Oliver says with awe. He nips at Mia’s chubby little fingers, and grins when the baby giggles loudly.

“Of course she does. She knows her Daddy,” Felicity says with a watery smile. She leans forward and wipes the drool running down Mia’s chin, “She’s been a leaking faucet lately. So you might have to wash that Spectre cape thing. Do gods need dry cleaning?”

“I don’t think it would be an issue,” Oliver says with a chuckle.

God, he missed her and her jokes,  _ so _ much.

“You say that now, but just you wait for the projectiles,” Felicity teases, “who knows, maybe baby body fluids is a no go and they will force you into early retirement.”

Oliver frowns, he knows they have a lot to talk about. He knows his wife, she has a long list of questions for him and he has a lot of things to explain to her. “Felicity, I’m sorry…”

“No. No more apologies. We are here, together with our kids. It’s may not be  _ how _ we pictured it but it’s all we wanted. Let’s focus on that for now,” Felicity says firmly, she reaches for Mia but to Oliver’s surprise Mia shifts away from Felicity and buries her head deeper into the crook of his neck. 

He looks at Felicity with alarm, but Felicity only rolls her eyes, “She’s mad at me because I wouldn’t give her the boob this morning. So testy, must run in the family.”

She’s teasing him, he knows but he can’t help but fixated on her earlier words, “Are you weaning her off? I thought you wanted to let her decide?”

“Oh I will, but she  _ bit _ me this morning so no boobs for her,” Felicity remarks narrowing her eyes playfully at their daughter who Oliver is convinced is now glaring at her mother as if she knows  _ exactly  _ what she’s saying.

Felicity gently tugs on Mia’s chin and grins proudly at Oliver. “We got a whole tooth, isn’t that right Mia?”

“Oh wow,” Oliver says in amazement. He moved his hand to the baby’s lips examining her tiny little tooth, he doesn’t hear Felicity’s warning before it’s too late and Mia slams her top jaw onto his finger, her single tooth nipping at finger. “Ouch! Damn that hurt,”

Mia though only giggles at his reaction.

“Yes, it’s worse on my nipple,” Felicity gripes.

“Guess you only like it when I did it,” Oliver can’t help but tease.

“Oliver!” Felicity huffs with a laugh slapping him gently on the chest and the sound of her laughter, the wide smile that tugs across her cheeks warms Oliver’s heart. 

He missed her  _ fiercely _ .

“We can’t have these kind of conversations in front of William,” Felicity points a finger at him warningly, but Oliver only leans forward and gently nips at her finger tip earning another bright Felicity Smoak smile for his antics. “Stop it,”

He only smiles wider, he couldn’t stop smiling even if he wanted to.

“Oh, William. You need to see him  _ and _ he needs to officially meet his baby sister.”

Oliver freezes at her words, his eyes wide at her implications. “They haven’t met yet?”

Felicity smiles widely in return, her eyes filling with tears again, overcome with emotion. He may have missed Mia’s first tooth, but he has not missed their kids meeting for the first time.

He gets to experience these things with his kids and his wife.

“C’mon, let me talk to him first,” Felicity says squeezes Oliver’s hand gently before she ushers them towards William’s room.

He stands at the doorway slight out of sight, but he can see William lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought and his heart breaks. His son has been through more lost in his short life than anyone should ever bare and it’s all Oliver’s fault.

“Hey Will,” Felicity calls out tentatively. Oliver bites back a smile at the way that she bounces on her heels, a clear sign that she is excited, but trying to contain herself.

“Felicity, I’m not really hungry,” his son calls out, never turning to look at Felicity.

She moves to sit on the edge of William’s bed and gently nudges his leg, “There is someone I want you to meet.”

William groans and rolls over so his back is to her, as well as his bedroom door, including Oliver and Mia. The baby’s green eyes are wide and looking at her brother with curiosity.

“No offense, but I met enough of your and Dad’s friends. Can you tell them I’m sleeping?” He sounds so sad, so  _ defeated _ it breaks Oliver’s heart and he can see that Felicity is equally affected.

She rubs Williams back and calls out softly, “C’mon sit up. There is something I need to show you, and I need you to sit up for it.”

William turns his head and narrows his eyes at her. “What’s wrong? Is it Mia?”

Oliver hates that he sounds so worried, but Felicity only gestures for Oliver to come into the room, “Actually…”

William’s eyes wide in surprise and he’s on his feet immediately, “Dad! I knew it! I knew you weren’t dead!”

He runs full speed towards Oliver and Felicity is quick to step in and grab Mia just as William crashes into Oliver and wraps his arms around his father’s waist. “I knew it!”

He tightens his grip around Oliver and buries his head in Oliver’s chest repeating the same words over and over. Oliver’s fills with tears and he can see that Felicity isn’t doing any better.

“I missed you, Dad,” William mutters softly.

“I missed you too buddy,” Oliver agrees as he rubs William’s back.

William presses his face into Oliver’s chest, then pulls back and frowns, at the rough material of his new suit. “This isn’t your suit, it’s kinda ugly.”

Felicity snorts. “That’s what I said.”

Oliver chuckles about to make a remark when a loud babble interrupts him. William takes a step back from Oliver his eyes widen when he sees Mia raising her hand at them, in clear annoyance.

Felicity’s eyes are filled with tears but she laughs as she bounces the baby in her arms, “I think Miss Mia is jealous that someone is hugging her Daddy.”

William only grins at the baby, “You gotta learn how to share, Squirt.”

Mia only babbles back in response, she raises her hands at William, who takes one of her chubby hands and shakes it gently, “Hey Mia.”

“Oh,” Felicity chokes out, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Do you wanna hold her?”

William hesitates, he wrinkles his forehead and looks at the baby with uncertainty, “Eh.”

Felicity seems affronted about the reaction, but Oliver only laughs, he laughs even more so when Mia decides she’s not taking her brother’s hesitancy as a no and she throws herself towards William. The teenager gasps out in surprise but takes hold of his sister, despite his misgivings. Felicity hovers nearby holding out her arms to take Mia, or catch her as the case may be. 

William looks absolutely terrified but Mia is all smiles, and pats William’s face eagerly.

“See, she knows her brother,” Felicity says with delight, she brushes Mia’s soft hair, and smiles fondly, “I showed her videos and pictures of both of you for months.”

William looks across Oliver with a knowing frown, “You aren’t back for good, are you?”

Oliver sighs and shakes his head in the negative hating that he is disappointing his son yet again. He takes Mia from William and sighs, “No, what I did...recreate the multiverse, I have to watch over them. I can’t stay on one earth for too long.”

“You mean you can’t stay with your family for too long,” WIlliam corrects, what hurts Oliver more is the fact that William is not angry, just disappointed and Oliver’s chest aches at the implications.

“I’m sorry. You know if I had a choice in the matter, I would choose you, Mia and Felicity... _ always _ .” Oliver promises, he says this not for just for his son’s benefit, but Felicity as well. 

He needs them to understand.

“We know it’s not ideal,” Felicity chimes in moving to take Oliver’s hand in hers, “But we’re all here, let’s just enjoy the moment.”

William nods with a defeated sigh, but then looks at Oliver with a tentative smile, “I’m really glad you’re here, Dad.”

“We all are, right Mia?” Felicity asks the baby cheerfully, and Mia babbles loudly reaching for Felicity eagerly. Soon as the baby in Felicity’s arms she reaches for Felicity’s top tugging at it eagerly. “I’m a human buffet.”

“That’s gross,” William says with a wrinkle of his nose.

“Oh honey, you have not seen or  _ smelt _ gross yet,” Felicity with a laugh, she huffs though when Mia whines loudly in protest at being ignored, “Calm yourself, Mia. You bite me and I give you the bottle again.”

William grunts are drowned out by Mia angry cries, clearly impatient that her mother is not giving her what she wants. The entire interaction makes Oliver smile, Mia has grown so much since he’s last seen her and more of her personality is shining through, her stubbornness is an echo of the young woman Oliver met a few short weeks ago

“Do you have to leave now?” William asks his father forlorn, and for once Oliver does not have to disappoint his son.

“Nope, I can stay for a few days,” Oliver says with a wide smile. He grins at the way Felicity perks up his words, momentarily pulling her attention from their cranky daughter. “How about I whip us up some Monte Cristos?”

“With extra cheese!” William agrees eagerly, as they make their way out of his room, Mia’s whining getting louder and louder. William grabs Oliver by the hand stopping him in his tracks, Oliver looks at him in concern but William only wrinkles his nose in mild disgust, “You need to change out of that get up. You look like a green grim reaper. Its creepy.”

Felicity snorts, and turns her head to smirk at Oliver, “He’s not wrong, honey.”

She spins on her heels talking to Mia animatedly her laughter echoing in the hallway, it’s music to Oliver’s ears. He takes all of two steps before he’s suddenly engulfed in his son’s arms again.

“I love you, Dad.” William whispers. He squeezes him tightly, and then releases his hold on Oliver and quickly follows Felicity out the door.

“I love you too, son.” Oliver chokes out. 

He pauses outside his and Felicity’s bedroom, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of William and Felicity’s chatter with Mia’s loud squeals chiming in ever so often. He listens to the sound of his family, and he knows he’s finally home.


End file.
